LOTR Naruto
by Neska
Summary: Lord of the Rings Naruto ou L'Autre Naruto.L'auteur force les persos de Naruto à parodier grossièrement le film. N'importe nawak. Miracles tels que Neji les cheveux courts, Tenten en larmes,presque GaaraXShika , Temari enrhumée, Naruto éphémère cheval..


_personnages à Kishimoto pour Naruto et cie, à Tolkien et Jackson pour le seigneur des anneaux (le film et le livre)_

_gros délire...pauvres eux...xD_

C'était quand déjà ?

Ah oui !

C'était quand l'auteur a voulu faire jouer les persos de Naruto dans une représentation du seigneur des anneaux !

Il y a tout d'abord eu le CASTING !!!!!!!!!

Naruto devait jouer Frodon mais comme du coup je ne me voyais pas mettre Sasuke en Sam j'ai changé j'ai mis Shikamaru en Frodon et Choji en Sam…

Choji : et ce n'est pas parce que je suis légèrement enveloppé, hein ?

Auteur : mais non Obélix, euh, je veux dire Choji '.

Gaara faisait le truc visqueux qui fait peur parfait… pour Gollum…

Gaara : quoiiii ?

Néji faisait le pédé parfait… pour Legolas…

Néji : quoiiii ?

Naruto faisait l'abruti parfait… pour Pippin…

Naruto : quoiiii ?

Kiba l'autre rigolo de service parfait… pour Merry…

Kiba : quoiiii ?

Lee faisait le rival qui n'a aucune chance parfait pour Boromir…

Lee : quoiiii ?

Sasuke faisait le preux chevalier romantique pour deux sous parfait pour Aragorn….

Sasuke : quoiiii ?

Et j'ai décidé que Kakashi ferait Gandalf…

Kakashi : moi ? Interpréter un vieux croulant ??? Mais j'ai encore la fougue de la jeunesse en moi !!!!

Auteur : tu fréquentes trop Gai si tu veux mon avis…

Mais ? Où sont-ils passés ?

Shikamaru : Choji essaie de convaincre Ino qu'il n'est pas gr… qu'il n'est que légèrement enveloppé, Néji est scandalisé que tu mette en doute sa sexualité, Naruto n'a rien compris et Kiba essaie (avec difficulté) de lui expliquer, Lee, après s'être auto lancé un défi débile, fait 400 pompes sur un doigt, Gaara se demande pourquoi on le compare à Gollum qui est une horreur ambulante alors que lui est un Apollon vivant, Kakashi s'est vexé et lit le paradis du batifolage et Sasuke essaie de convaincre Sakura qu'elle n'est pas DU TOUT faite pour incarner Arwen…

Auteur : …

Shikamaru : ben quoi ?

Auteur : ben c'est rare que tu parle autant généralement ça te fais chier d'expliquer…

changeant de sujet Mais il en manque un ! Il manque Gimli ! Qui pourrait faire Gimli ?

Edward Elric ?

Tous : pourquoi Ed ?

Auteur : ben c'est un nain grognon !

Tous : ...

Non mais sérieux ! Bon tant pis on ne fera que des scènes sans Gimli…

Un suicidaire : sinon t'as qu'à le faire, toi ! T'as la bonne taille, non ?

Auteur : tu es un futur cadavre….

Le suicidaire : ben oui comme tout le monde, non ?

Auteur : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

… (Nous passons sur ce passage particulièrement violent qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes)

1ere scène : 

_Frodon et Sam , capturés par les hommes de Faramir, voient Gollum pêcher dans la cascade interdite…_

Shika : mais tu suis pas du tout l'histoire !

Auteur : et alors ?

3,2,1… c'est parti !

Gaara : hors de question que j'aille dans l'eau.

Auteur, une veine sur la tempe : TU FAIS CE QU ON TE DIT !!!!!!

Aussitôt elle pianote à deux à l'heure sur son clavier et le pied de Gaara glisse tragiquement et il tombe dans l'eau avec un grand plat qui claque bien.

Gaara : auteur de biiiiiip à la biiiiiiiiip je vais te biiiiiiiiip ta biiiiiiiiip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !!!!!!!

(Gaara est en réalité véritablement vulgaire, vive la censure automatique !)

Gaara regagne péniblement le rivage en crachotant. Il se remet debout dégoulinant d'eau entre parenthèse glacée, ses vêtements trempés lui collant à la peau et dévoilant ainsi le moindre détail de son corps sinon parfait du moins pas loin de l'être bave bave… pour ne pas attraper froid dans ses habits mouillés il commence à les enlever sensuellem…

Gaara : NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ???

Auteur : rhoo ça va si on peut plus rigoler… bon une petite formalité et on passe à la scène suivante, celle où Aragorn embrasse son cheval….

Sasuke : quoi ? Je m'appelle pas Kiba, je suis pas zoophile moi !

Gaara : c'est quoi cette « formalité » ?

Auteur, ignorant complètement Sasuke : un simple petit dialogue, tiens, voilà vos textes.

Gaara : euh… « Ce qu'on veut c'est du poisson, tra la li laaa ».

Shika : « Sméagol ? «

Gaara : non le Pape, tu vois pas ma crosse ?

Shika : t'es relou, lis ton texte on en aura plus vite terminé…

Gaara : pff… « Oui, Maître ? » pourquoi je dois appeler ce looser Maître ?

Auteur : ça te fera du bien d'être totalement soumis pour une fois, petit impertinent !

Sasuke : ça y est, elle pète son câble…

Shika : hum… « Le Maître va te conduire dans un meilleur endroit. Fais confiance au Maître. » eeeeeeeeh ça devient glauque tout ça !

Sasuke : en plus d'être glauque, le dialogue est d'une platitude…

Auteur : VA EMBRASSER TON CHEVAL TOI !

Arrive Naruto, déguisé en cheval…

Sasuke : … d'accord, si tu m'oblige…

Gaara : eh ! Mais dans le script je suis censé me traîner aux pieds ce cet abruti ??! Et puis quoi encore ? Pour qu'il me file un coup de pied ?

C'est ce que Shika fit, devenant à chaque instant de plus en plus taré car étant en compagnie de l'auteur (c'est contagieux !).

Aussitôt Gaara, fou de rage parce qu'en plus son sable mouillé ne servait à rien décida de réagir, et un projectile rouge et trempé d'environ 40 kg atterrit sur l'infortuné et stupide Shikamaru qui fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il tomba.

C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas du tout la faute de l'auteur si un Gaara dont les vêtements mouillés épousaient la moindre courbe de son corps se retrouve à cheval sur un Shikamaru allongé par terre qui ne tarda pas à ressentir les effets de…

Pour les effets de la gravité, tapez 1 !

Pour les effets de la puberté, tapez 2 !

Suite 1 : en effet Gaara ayant atterri pile sur son estomac et ne pesant pas rien, le mouvement de rejet fit que le Nara gerba malencontreusement au visage de son vis-à-vis… c'était la fin gore…

Suite 2 : en effet Gaara ayant atterri pile beaucoup plus bas que son estomac, le mouvement de va et viens qu'il fit en resserrant sa prise avec ses genoux fit que le Nara aveugla momentanément son vis-à-vis, son teint prenant la couleur rose fluo digne de Hinata, couleur que Gaara ne tarda pas à imiter (soit dit en passant le rose fluo jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux) en sentant ….ahem….quelque chose. C'était la fin quasi-lime.

Néji : je croyais que c'était une parodie.

Auteur : ben oui ce couple, là, Gaara/Shikamaru, c'est vraiment de la parodie, sans dec' !

Néji :…

Auteur : oh je vois t'aurais aimé être à la place de Shika pas vrai ?

Néji : ….non.

Gaara, ses yeux de panda pleins de larmes de synthèse : ooooh…p-pourquoi ????? je c-c-croyais que c'était sérieux entre n-nous….

Néji : je voulais dire… je préfère être dessus…

Mais Gaara n'avait pas entendu et se mit à pleurer comme une fillette.

Contre cela, l'auteur a une parade imparable !

Auteur, sortant un ukulélé de nulle part (enfin si, du hammerspace, sauf que là c'est du ukuléléspace) : ne pleuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrres pas Suzeeeeeeeeeeetteuuuuuuu non ne pleuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrres paaaaaaaaas !!!!!!!!!!!!

Et là, infaillible, Gaarette arrêta de pleurer, juste pour ne plus entendre l'auteur brailler.

2° scène : 

_Aragorn, après avoir chuté d'une falaise de 200 mètres de haut en plein sur des rapides pleins de rochers hyper pointus est évidemment toujours vivant (sinon il y aurait beaucoup moins de scènes da baston, et la baston, ça fait vendre). Allongé on ne sait comment sur la rive, il pense (si ! si ! ça lui arrive !!!)…_

Sasuke : j'ai déjà dit que…

Auteur : Ta gueule ! Urusei ! Shut up ! Càllate !

Un ordre prononcé en 4 langues est impossible à contredire, allez savoir pourquoi.

Sasuke : grrrrr…

Shikamaru : bon tu te décides ou quoi ? On va pas y passer toute la journée… galère…

Sasuke : « Oh Arwen, je t'aime à la folie… » Attendez, attendez !! C'est qui qui va interpréter Arwen ?

Auteur : c'est le suspense. Continue.

Sasuke : grmlb… »ô Arwen… cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue… Donne moi ta force… » hey c'est quoi ce charabia ?

Auteur : c'est de l'elfique.

Sasuke : mais je sais pas lire l'elfique !

Naruto : héhéhé, Monsieur le Parfait ne sait pas parler l'elfiiiiiiiiiiiique !!!!!!!!

Sasuke : parce que toi oui, peut-être ?

Néji : silence.

Sasuke & Naruto : SILENCE TOI-MEME !!!

Néji : Arwen arrive.

Tin Tin Tin Tiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors, QUI est Arwen ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisod… d'accord, d'accord !! Rangez vos armes diverses, mes amis ' !

Tous : on n'est pas tes amis !

Auteur : oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin sanglote !!!!!! personne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiime !!!!!

Du côté des garçons :

Kiba : vous savez qui va faire Arwen ?

Shikamaru : je propose de choisir par élimination !

Naruto : quoi ?

Choji : c'est pas grave Naruto. On t'expliquera après.

Shikamaru : on sait déjà que ce sera obligatoirement une fille ninja, or il n'y en a que 5 : Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten et Hinata.

Néji : Hinata joue Galadriel.

Kiba : ben pourquoi ?

Néji : l'auteur a confondu Hyuuga et elfique. C'est normal, les Hyuuga ont de commun au elfes qu'ils sont supérieurs aux autres, plus intelligents, plus sages, plus beaux et…

Sasuke : et qui ont tous l'air d'être des tafioles. T'as raison.

Néji : quoiiiiiiiii ? Tu peux parler toi !

Sasuke : pourquoi ?

Néji : parce que le couple de fanfic naruto le plus répandu c'est le sasunaru !! Na nèreuuuuuuu…

Sasuke : je suis tombé sur un doujinshi hentai avec Hinata hier…

Néji : tu ne t'en relèvera pas !!!!

Sasuke et Néji nous font un remix de la Guerre des Clans… c'est plutôt mal parti pour l'Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes XD

Choji : nous disions donc…

Kiba : ce n'est pas Hinata. Qu'est-ce qui reste dans le film du Saigneur des Agneaux ?

Naruto : c'est le Seigneur des ANNeaux, imbécile !!

Kiba : j'y crois pas ! TU me traites d'imbécile ? Toi ? Attend, je suis mort de rire là !!

Lee : arrêtez vous deux.

Naruto : tiens Lee ! ça faisait longtemps !

Lee : je regardais la bataille entre Néji et Sasuke mais j'y vois rien, ils vont trop vite. Et puis Sasuke a failli me cramer les sourcils avec une boule de feu géante…

Naruto, tout bas : ça aurait peut-être mieux valu…

Lee : …et Néji me donne le tournis avec son tourbillon divin. Sinon je voulais dire, il reste Arwen et Eowyn, je crois que c'est tout.

Kiba : quoi ? il n'y a que 3 meufs dans tout le SDA ?

Choji : faut croire.

Kiba : mais c'est pourri !!

Shikamaru : c'est pas plus mal. Les nanas sont chiantes…

Naruto : mais Shika, t'es passé du côté obscur de la force ou quoi ?

Shikamaru : de quoi ?

Naruto : ben personne n'a vu la parodie de Star Wars sur Creative Content ? Non ? Boh, c'est pas grave.

Lee : revenons à nos moutons.

Kiba : on parle pas de moutons, on parle de filles !

Choji : bon alors vous savez qui fera Eowyn ? Auteur ?

Auteur : ben j'avais pensé à Tenten pour le côté garçon manqué mais sinon il y a Sakura ou Ino vu qu'Eowyn est folle d'Aragorn qui n'en a rien à foutre d'elle…

Sikamaru : mais alors…

Néji : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : whéhé !! J'ai gagné !!

Néji : au secouuuuuuuuurs !! Que quelqu'un m'éteigne !!!

Lee : ce n'était pas très fair play de mettre le feu à ses cheveux…

Sasuke : non mais c'était tentant.

Finalement Tenten, première apparition féminine (on ne compte pas l'auteur), déboule sur le plateau et vide un sceau d'eau sur Néji. Puis elle se tourne vers le reste du monde et lui dit :

Tenten : hors de question que je joue Eowyn !!!!!

Le reste du monde : ben pourquoi ?

Tenten : Eowyn est amoureuse de Sasuke !!

L.R.D.M. : euh, d'Aragorn…

Tenten : Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Sasuke pour ce qu'il vient de faire !! bouhouhou !! brûler les cheveux de mon Néji !! Regardez moi ça !! (elle empoigne un grosse mèche du reste des cheveux de Néji et tire. Néji tombe à la renverse.) Ils ont raccourci d'au moins 20 centimètres !!!!!!!

Néji (en état de choc lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de l'ampleur du désastre) : …

Kakashi, qui a fini son livre : tu tiens tant que ça aux cheveux de ton coéquipier ?

Tenten : quelles missions chiantes on va avoir maintenant ! Avant chaque fois qu'on partait en mission, chaque matin Gai-sensei et Lee mesuraient leurs sourcils. C'est toujours un moment extrêmement chiant. Alors Néji et moi on faisait pareil avec nos cheveux, pour passer le temps, mais maintenant…maintenant… ce concours n'a plus de raison d'être !

Tenten part en live

Tenten : C'est duuuuuuuur….

La la li la lu laaaaa…

D'avoir les cheveux longs…

Quand on est un garçon….

C'est duuuuuuur….

De préferer faire d'la confiture plutôt que d'jouer aux ptites voituuuuuuuures…

La la li la lu laaa la la la la li la lu laaaaa….

Que vais-je faire maintenant ???????

Auteur : simple ! tu vas te la fermer. Et toi Galadriel, remue ton lard ! C'est à toi !

Galadriel/Hinata : c-c'est pas à moi… Mais à Arwen…

Auteur : oOups… désolée. ARWEN !!!!!!! TU TE BOUGES !!!!!!!!

Arwen arriva toute auréolée de lumière dans le souvenir d'Aragorn à moitié évanoui.

Naruto (chuchote) : évanouis-toi Teme !!

Arwen : atchoum !!

Tous ??????

Arwen : mais c'est quoi ce pays ?

Gaara : Temari ? Depuis quand tu joue dans cette daube ?

Temari/Arwen : ben en fait Ino et Sakura sont précisément en train de s'étriper mutuellement pour ce rôle et Tenten est partie acheter des rallonges de cheveu pour Néji alors il restait plus que moi.

Gaara : ça te gênes ?

Temari : bof, ça va. Il est plutôt mignon. Ce qui me gêne c'est ce biiiiiiiiiip de climat à la biiiiiiiiiiiiip (la vulgarité est courante chez les Sabaku) !!!!!!! On se caille !

Gaara :… vu comme t'es habillée aussi…

Temari : ben quoi … ça fait pas elfique ?

Kiba, tout bas, à Naruto : mmh… dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, Temari serait une elfe de niveau combien, tu crois ?

Naruto : au moins niveau 3 !!

(Précisons pour les incultes qu'à chaque changement de niveau, les elfes gagnent agilité, précision dans leurs tirs, etc… et s'il s'agit de filles elfes, un bonnet de soutien-gorge (même si les elfes n'en portent jamais)).

_bah voilà... je sais, je ne suis pas l'histoire, je sais, je ne suis pas les personnages, ben quoi ? je vous avais prévenus..._


End file.
